Catch the Falling Leaves
by SapSorrow
Summary: Kirk and Spock go undercover in a goth club to catch a werewolf. Kinda crack but not as much as that sounds - also with graphic sexual interludes! M rated for language, violence and gore from the outset with attempted rape and dub-con in later chapters. Goth Spirk with werewolves!
1. On a gathering storm

**Catch the Falling Leaves**

**This is my first Spirk fic to have actual original plot! It's set shortly after "Into Darkness", early on in the 5 yr mission – this will be important later. Spock and Kirk are in a semi – established relationship. This chapter contains violence and gore from the outset. Also language. Graphic sexual content in later chapters.**

**1.**

"Security to bridge. Security to bridge. Emergency!"

"Kirk here. What's the emergency?"

"Captain, the criminal, Phaedrus, has escaped the brig – casualties – at least five dead –"

"Ensign -?"

"Jones Sir"

"What's the matter? Are _you _hurt?"

"Very much so I'm afraid sir –"

"I'm on my way, Kirk out. Doctor McCoy, with me please – that's just McCoy, not you Spock"

"Captain, may I recommend you do not go down there alone?"

"I'm not alone Commander, the doctor is with me."

"With all due respect _sir _the doctor is not qualified to watch your back in a potentially life threatening scenario."

"Oh and you are _science officer?"_

"It is my duty as –"

"Yeah yeah, fine, whatever – Spock and McCoy with me, Sulu you have the conn."

The three of them make all due speed towards the brig, Spock wondering what he had done to make Kirk take such attitude with him, trying not to feel hurt by it when he only wants to protect him. He does not have long to wonder though – the scene that reaches them in the brig is one of bloodshed and mayhem – almost a dozen officers on the floor, the walls almost painted red with blood.

"How in the hell –" mutters McCoy, diving straight in to separate the living and the dead.

"Jones?" calls Kirk.

"Here sir" comes a weak voice. They find the security guard slumped against the wall, trying desperately to hold his large intestine in place.

"Jones –" Spock can hear the Captain swearing furiously, internally, working hard on not doing so out loud in front of the clearly dying man – "Jones what the devil happened here?"

Jones grimaces –

"The devil – sir – you may be right – barely saw – too fast – _changed _– ripped us to bits – sorry Captain –"

"_Fuck" _hisses Kirk – there is suddenly no longer any need to hold back. He stands slowly, shoulders slumped in the gesture of defeat Spock always observes in him when they lose a crew member – "He was due on leave next week" he says sadly – "Honeymoon".

"I'll make that call" McCoy says gently, coming up beside him "- And the rest. We've got five dead, six injured. I've called a full med team to take the wounded up to sick back."

Kirk nods, surveying the dead. He does not envy McCoy the grisly task of having numbered them – there is a hellish mess of torn limbs, heads ripped off, bodies torn open, the innards pooling in a thick soup on the corridor floor.

"Do all you can Bones" he sighs, rubbing his forehead – "And find out all you can on how he did this –"

"Captain I have Mr Scott on the communicator" interrupts Spock. Kirk takes it off him –

"Scotty, this better be good"

"Aye Captain –" says Mr Scott uncertainly – "I've located the prisoner – but you aren't gonna like it Captain – he's taken a shuttle off the ship –"

"On our way Scotty, Kirk out – Spock, bridge fast – McCoy – let us know when you have anything."

Spock and Kirk race back up to the Bridge, Kirk back on fighting form again.

"Mr Sulu – follow that shuttle!"

"Already on it Captain"

"Mr Scott can we plot his course?"

"I'm working on it now Captain"

"Mr Spock pull up all you can on the prisoner."

"Phaedrus Wraith, Captain, convicted for the murder of twenty seven citizens on his home planet of Aristate in the Dionysian system, captured two days ago and transferred to us for transportation to the penal colony of Sycorax Prime. Prisoner is reported to have eviscerated his victims – method unknown. If I may postulate – the conflicting reports may point towards some sort of shape – shifter. Otherwise he presents as humanoid."

"Thank you Mr Spock. Picture?"

Spock displays a photo of what looks to be a pale young man with long dark hair, warm brown eyes and a disconcertingly sweet smile. Kirk cannot stop himself from thinking _damn! He's hot! _Spock turns round to glare at him sharply –

"Do not let his appearance deceive you Captain –" Spock says tersely, voice a little lower than usual – "This man is extremely dangerous."

_Oh good _Kirk thinks, this time intentionally to wind Spock up _– Just the way I like them._

Spock's lip twitches and Kirk cannot help but smirk – he can hear the Vulcan growling inside his head and those waves of possessiveness and faint anger never fail to arouse him. However irritated he can get with Spock and his over - protectiveness it is almost worth it to get to relieve all that tension later in the day.

"I've got his course captain!" Scotty announces, snapping them both back into the present –

"Phaedrus is headed for Zen Alpha seven in the Trajan sector."

"Mr Sulu, set us a course for Zen Alpha seven, warp factor five."

"Aye aye Captain"

It is promising to be a long and difficult day.

_x_

Not long later The Enterprise reaches Zen Alpha Seven and Scotty brings Kirk the co-ordinates of the now crash landed shuttlecraft.

"It crashed – then there's a chance Phaedrus is already incapacitated."

"I would not count on it Captain"

"I'm not, Spock – Kirk to Doctor McCoy."

"McCoy here"

"Bones – what have you got for us?"

"I don't know what to tell you Jim – the good news is I've stabilised the casualties, the bad news is they can't tell us anything new – it's all very confused. These wounds seem to have been inflicted with some kind of blade or razor – but nobody can see how he would have had any access to that kind of weapon."

"Hmm, thank you Bones. Kirk out. Mr Spock, what do we know about this planet? It's atmosphere – civilization –"

"A mix of races Captain, mostly humanoid, in a civilization accustomed to interstellar travel but in all other ways highly reminiscent of Earth at the turn of the twenty- first century. Landscape and climate comparable to the North of England at that time."

"Oh joy –" Kirk groans – "I do love the rain. Prepare a landing party, you, me and ….say ten security. Prepare to beam down."

They beam down to the crash site, just on the outskirts of a small town. Examinations show no sign of the prisoner.

"Right –" Kirk says – "Search parties to fan out across the area in teams of two. Spock, you and I will take the west side of town, Jenkins, Hurt – you take the east side. Mr Wilde, Mr Payne, take the outskirts, the rest of you head for the hills, he could have made for the woods."

The team split up and Kirk and Spock head into town. After a fruitless hour of searching Kirk finally sights what he thinks is Phaedrus, heading towards the entertainment district. He is just about to run after him in hot pursuit when Spock catches his arm –

"Captain that is not Phaedrus, just someone very similar in appearance."

"How the hell do you know?"

"It is now after dark and my night vision is better than yours – I do not mean this as a boast, it is merely a difference in species."

Kirk rolls his eyes –

"Fine" he accepts in bad grace.

"Moreover I would caution against your tendency to charge on impulse into potentially harmful situations."

"Jesus Spock!" Kirk explodes, in a burst that has been brewing for a while – "What's your fucking problem? I can't go out of your sight for five minutes without you flapping like a mother hen! I mean seriously, what is your trauma?"

Spock looks at him fiercely, dark eyes burning with hurt, not realising that it was a rhetorical question –

"My _trauma _– _Captain _–" he hisses, struggling to keep his voice steady – "Was having to watch you die and nothing I could do – because _you _do not respect your life as you ought – as I do. I never wish to have to do that again and it is frankly selfish of you to show such little consideration for how I would feel if anything happened to you –"

"Selfish of _me _Spock?" Kirk splutters - "You're calling _me _the selfish one and you're the one who only cares about me because _you'd _be sad if something happened to me –"

"Your argument is illogical and –"

"_Fuck _you Spock. Listen to yourself! _I'm _the one who fucking died for fucksake!"

"I _am _aware of it _Captain"_

"And this is my problem _Commander –"_

Spock shivers – he only ever says _commander _in that tone of voice when inwardly he is shaking with anger, passion and lust – often all of them at the same time. Spock knows this only too well, because when he says _captain _it is in exactly the same way. Kirk is ranting now –

"You keep treating me like this fragile little snowflake and I start to feel like fragile is all I am and I fucking _hate _that! I see you, always with that fucking tragic look in your eyes that just reminds me I was dead –"

"Captain I apologise –" Kirk can tell immediately that this is not even slightly connected to anything he had been saying – "But that _is _Phaedrus."

Kirk follows where Spock is pointing.

"Shit" he snaps "_Fuck –"_

"Captain – suggest that you follow me –"

"Set phasers to heavy stun?"

"Agreed"

They track Phaedrus past the clubs, through the lights and beats of music that spill out across the rain slicked streets. As they turn a corner the streets become narrower, more and more of the clubbers wearing black and neon, the make- up and accessories becoming darker and sharper –

"Captain –" Spock whispers – "Are these people dangerous?"

"No Spock, they're what they call goths – it's a human subculture – they're no more dangerous than anyone else – they'd just like you to think they were."

Spock frowns –

"Fascinating".

Phaedrus swerves suddenly down an even narrower alleyway and disappears through the door of a club announcing itself "The Phoenix".

"Fuck" Kirk states, biting his lip. Spock makes towards the man on the door who just shakes his head at him impassively.

"Uh – uh Spock" says Kirk, pulling him back gently – "They'll never let us in looking like this."

"Like – this?" Spock echoes, puzzled.

"Like – well _Starfleet" _Kirk sighs – "Okay, new plan Spock, we –" he takes a deep breath – "We're gonna have to become goths".

_x_

**Okay, so I know the entire plot is just a flimsy excuse to get Spock and Kirk to dress up but have you ****_seen _****some of the original episodes? Getting the boys to play dress up was often most of the plot! So I saw a photo shoot set where Chris Pine is in leather pants and really quite gothically valid and it just begged me to write this fic!**

**Also I am only taking the piss out of goths in an affectionate way, so I hope I don't offend anyone – I'm fairly goth myself! Tune in tomorrow to see our heroes get their eyeliner out and Bones laugh at them! :-)**


	2. Paint your face the shadows smile

**In which Kirk and Spock goth up! Not the most serious chapter in the world!**

2.

"Captain, I do not think I can do this" protests Spock, back on board ship in the wardrobe department.

"Sure you can Spock, we've had to do weirder than this on undercover missions before"

Kirk is, as always, rather enjoying the experience and, having already poured himself into a pair of black leather pants and fishnet shirt, is spraying every last hint of movement out of his hair.

"Holy crap!" yells Bones, bursting in through the door – "I heard what you were up to and it sounded too good to be true – I had to come and see _this _for myself!" He grins delightedly – "Jim, you look …um …._hot!" _

Spock looks away quickly, pretending he had not been having the exact same thought and that this distraction was not, in fact, his entire problem with this mission.

"Damn straight Bones –" Kirk grins, spraying his hair like a rock star – "Though I'm certainly not _that _I _am _one sexy beast"

"Huh. I'm oddly tempted to agree – in fact, I'm starting to wonder why we only had that one time –"

"Mm –" Kirk cringes at the memory – "I'm thinking partly because I was so drunk I passed out in the bath after _you _were so drunk you were sick on my back"

"Fair point" shrugs Bones, noticing that Spock has started to loom very close behind Kirk during this exchange.

"Oh don't worry Spock –" Bones says, reading that expression well enough – "I'm not gonna fight you for him – he's all yours."

"Indeed" says Spock darkly – "Though I fear he may need reminding of this fact –" he clamps a territorial hand on the back of Kirk's neck and Kirk is torn between awkwardness and arousal. Bones looks away, desperately pretending that he has not just seen Kirk's cock twitch in those compromisingly tight trousers.

"Here –" Spock says, fastening a studded leather collar around Kirk's neck before he can protest, trying very hard to make it look like he is simply helping him to dress and not like he is taking a faintly sadistic joy in putting him in his place – "It goes with your …._look" _he says, witheringly.

"Heyyyy –" Kirk preens, looking in the mirror – "It really does – hey!" he protests, when Spock takes the hair spray out of his hand –

"Captain, may I suggest that you have _enough _hair product –"

"Yeah – to sink a small ship, in your hair!" finishes Bones.

"Indeed" agrees Spock.

"Fiiiine –" Kirk moans like a teenager – "Gimme eyeliner – also Spock _please _get something on that is gothically valid – that is _not _goth – I don't even know what that is. Bones can I borrow those genuine antique Doc Martens you like to pretend you don't have?"

"Hell no!"

"_Please _Bones? Please please please – I've wanted an excuse to wear them _forever!"_

"No!"

Kirk makes big eyes at him, attempts to flutter his eyelashes while still doing make – up and jabs himself in the eye with the eyeliner.

"Oh alright" sighs Bones, laughing at the cursing, swearing Captain – "Since that was so damn funny – I'll get them." He leaves Kirk to jump around and curse for a while –

"Holy Christ! How do people _do _this on a regular basis?"

"Frankly Captain I was more wondering _why?_" says Spock, re- emerging. Kirk gulps; he is now wearing and red waistcoat with black shirt and black leather gloves –

"Spock, you look like a Victorian undertaker –" Kirk sighs, tipping his head to the side, he then nods – "It'll do. Quick, help me do my nails."

"Captain we really do not have the time. Phaedrus could have moved on by the time we are finished."

"We _have _to take some time Spock, do you _know _how long these people can take to get ready? Besides, I'm guessing his main purpose in this club is to lure a victim – right?"

"That does sound like a logical deduction Captain."

"Exactly, and tying to pull a goth is like trying to squeeze a baby through a keyhole –"

"Impossible?"

"Time consuming. Believe me. I've tried."

"To – squeeze a baby through a keyhole Captain?" Spock frowns, concerned.

"No you idiot, to pull a goth."

"I cannot say I am familiar with the term "Pull" in this sentence –" Spock says coldly, frowning – "Though I think I can infer from context."

"Good man. Now help me with my nails."

"Captain?" Spock says, a moment later, as he sits, patiently painting Jim's nails black – "Why would people take up so much time in getting read, when the "look" as you put it will only last perhaps several hours? Surely appearances are not that important?"

"You have a lot to learn about humans Spock. Appearance can be _everything_ – after all people do judge us whether we want them to or not, we can at least choose in which way we wish to be judged – after all _you _choose to present a front of logic and indifference to the world, do you not?"

"That is not relevant, I _am _both logical and –"

"Bull – _shit _Spock. It's a face as much as a dress code is – we humans jus don't have your ability to create as efficient a front mentally, so we do it with – with clothes and paints if you like."

"Valid. And this subculture specifically?"

"Everyone says their own thing Spock – that's defined by oneself not by the subculture they chose to join, we pick the social groups we feel we can the most express ourselves in, they don't pick us. There's morbidity in the gothic subculture I guess, and hope all at once, freedom of expression –"

"Rebellion?"

"Perhaps. Everyone rebels in a different way – some by dressing different from their parents, some by trashing their parents' stuff so it can't get used by some sadistic cunt asshole –" he breaks off quickly – "For example" he says a little too carefully, shrugging a little too casually. Spock raises an eyebrow, not missing a thing –

"Or by joining Starfleet in defiance of paternal disapproval Captain?"

Kirk meets his eye in the look that says quite clearly – _I see we understand each other -_

"Spock, sometimes I think we're more alike than you would like to think."

"Spock opens his mouth to protest this as an insult when McCoy comes back in –

"Okay you big pair of girls! Here's the boots Jim – if you get one scratch on them so help me I'll –"

Only Spock notices Kirk wince slightly at the familiarity of those words, he covers it quickly –

"Bones, when would I even breathe too hard on something I've been told not to get a scratch on?" he smiles excessively innocently and Spock gets the sudden perplexing image of a red 65 Chevy Corvette flying over the edge of a precipice – _I'll explain that one to you later _Kirk sends to him as he puts his boots on –

"Thanks Bones" he says – "You won't regret it." Bones raises his eyebrows

"I already do" he sighs – "You two ready?"

Kirk takes a final look in the mirror; Spock and McCoy both roll their eyes and Kirk nods at himself appreciatively.

"Good god man! This is a capture mission, not a night on the town!"

"I regret to say I agree with the doctor –" concurs Spock, Bones glaring at him – "We should beam back down immediately."

"Yea yeah, I'm coming – oh and – Spock?"

"Yes captain?"

_- You look hot! I want you to touch me everywhere with those gloves on! Damn, I want you to do everything in the world to me –_

"You look – good" is all he says, nodding.

_x_

**Coming soon – Gothically valid drinks, Alice Cooper lyrics and Kirk on a dance floor! Enjoy!**


	3. Sweet dreams are made of this

**Warning: This chapter starts kinda humorous but turns into attempted rape and some violence towards the end….if that's too troubling for you do not read!**

3.

This time around they have no trouble getting into the club. Far from it in fact, Spock is firly sure he sees the bouncer give Kirk the once over on his way past. Kirk does not seem to notice, but Spock gives the man a Vulcan death glare all the same.

Inside they make their way up a twisting stairway carpeted in threadbare red velvet, steps that creak and vibrate with the thrum of the music within.

Once fully inside Spock's ears are violently assaulted by the noise level of the music. He sees Kirk looing around for Phaedrus, then his lips move but all he can make out Is a murmur in all the noise –

"What?" he yells – looking around it seems to be the only thing anyone is saying to anyone else. Kirk scowls –

"What?" he yells back – "I can't hear you!"

"I just said what?"

"What?"

Spock rolls his eyes –

_- This is not working! Think to me!_

_ I said I don't see him! _

_- I concur!_

_We should mingle! – try and look inconspicuous!_

Spock scowls, the very look on his face reminding Kirk how bad he is at looking inconspicuous. Kirk groans, grabs his arm and hauls him towards the bar. After a lot of pushing and yelling they eventually sit down, Kirk nursing a pint of something purple and putting a smaller glass down in front of Spock. Spock frowns at it suspiciously.

_Don't drink it. It's black absinthe, you won't like it. _

Kirk proceeds to steadily down his pint, before switching glasses with Spock and downing his as well.

_Captain, take care, I am not sure that liquid is safe –_

_- Damn straight it's not. Spock you should yell "What" at me some more or we'll start to look suspicious._

_I do not understand this music Captain – why is it so loud – and _what _is it?_

_- It has to be loud Spock it's goth – electronic crossover- it was a really big deal in the early 1990's._

_I cannot imagine why._

Kirk shrugs, subconsciously moving his head in time to the music.

_This one is not electronic _Spock frowns as the music changes.

_-No Spock! It's Alice Cooper! Every good goth club plays this at least once a night!_

Spock looks confused –

_She has a strange voice for a…. _he starts to think, but Kirk has stopped listening and is singing along, not quite realising that he is singing in Spock's direction. Spock shakes his head, not knowing whether to be amused by this behaviour or faintly aroused by the beat and the lyrics. He is already struggling with the arousal brought on by Kirk's very presence and the rising possessiveness inspired by the looks everyone else is giving him.

- _Really, Jim? _He thinks eventually.

"Huh? What?"

_- You "Want to hurt me just to hear me screaming your name"?_

"What? – no! I was just –" Kirk blushes like a schoolgirl, realising that he had been singing out loud and that the words were a bit more relevant than was perhaps helpful – "Well – that is to say –" he continues to not make it better.

_- Perhaps we should make a more active search of the area? _Spock suggests, a little archly – _I find I also may "Want it too much". _He raises an eyebrow.

Kirk swallows –

"Good plan!" he yells – "You take the edges, I'll do the dance floor –"

"I am not sure that is –" Spock starts, suspecting where this will lead, but Kirk is already off. He sighs and attempts to surreptitiously edge around the room. Needless to say when he turns around five minutes later Kirk is – for want of a better word – dancing – a curious, but somehow functioning combination of the dance of the falling leaves and outright grinding. This time Spock is unsure whether to be aroused or annoyed and settles in the end for both.

It is impossible not to be aroused, when the human's dancing is so damn _filthy. _Spock finds his lip curling to think _that's mine, _at the same time being disgusted and annoyed at how close a couple of young girls have started dancing to his human – probably also of the opinion that sweet dreams are made of this. He can feel the growl stat to build up in the pit of his stomach, a coiling spring of lust and want – and he chokes it back hard, moving in, against his better judgement, to get Kirk out of there. At that moment though, the music changes and a great surge of people moving off the dance floor drags Spock with it and he loses sight of what he was trying not to think of as his prey.

When the crowds part Kirk gets a sudden clear view across the dance floor – which he _had _been keeping an eye on, contrary to appearance – and in the gap he catches sight of Phaedrus, heading quickly towards the fire escape. Without having time to call Spock to follow he gives chase, hurtling out of the fire escape and into the stairwell outside. The stairs clatter as he rushes down, and when he reaches the alleyway below everything is surprisingly quiet. No sign of anyone, just a light rain falling in a plastic sounding pattering against the lid of a dumpster. Kirk deflates, then tenses on hearing that clatter again behind him, wheeling round to come face to face with a tall, mean looking man who seems to be made out of leather and studs. He leers at Kirk like he wants to eat him, backing him into a corner between the wall and the dumpster;

"Looking for someone, kid?"

_Don't be smart! Don't be smart! _Kirk's brain hisses at him frantically – but - _But I'm not a fucking kid! God I hate that shit – _

"That is why I'm in this rather lovely alleyway at this hour , yes"

The man grins like a shark –

"So, I guess you just found him."

"Um – no, no I don't think so." Sudden awareness of the vulnerability of his situation throws a cold bucket of fear over him which he attempts to hide behind a mask of brashness.

"Nice. Nice innocent thing you've got going there –"the man sneers – "I saw you on that dance floor – begging for it weren't you, slut?"

"Nice, nice – attitude you have there –" _Shut up mouth, can't you ever shut the fuck up Jim, you absolute ass? – _"Gotta tell you, that shit went out in the twenty second century – along with thinking a girl wanted it 'cause she had a short skirt –" _Oh great Jim, you couldn't just shut up could you? And you couldn't have just stopped to tell Spock where you were going, idiot –_

"I'll tell you who wants it you little shit –" the man growls, grabbing him by the neck to spin him round, smashing his face into the dumpster and grinding his erection into Kirk's backside. Kirk's ever helpful brain just barraging him uselessly – _See? You wonder why this shit always happens but it's your own damn fault again you dickhead –_

- Struggling to fight, growling and twisting like an alley cat, at the same time his mind trying to prepare itself for the worst, a part of him yelling _Spock! Where are you? _and that traitorous little voice that tells him he doesn't deserve to be rescued anyway as he tries to kick out but finds himself pinned in too closely –

- The weight suddenly torn away from him, giving him the chance to take a great breath of relief. Turning round to the strange sight of his assailant, large though he is, being thrown across the alleyway and into the opposite wall, Spock's eyes narrow and black, teeth bared in fury.

_Spock, thank fuck!_

_Heard you scream._

Kirk shivers, frozen by the cold he can feel in Spock's mind, at the same time as thinking _but I didn't scream – _Spock ignoring him completely as he bears down upon the man, now a much smaller crumpled pile of a man, a voice that Kirk can hardly believe is Spock's roaring at him , utterly inhuman in its ferocity –

"You will not touch him!" Struggling to breath for snarling, still he slams his fist into the man's face, then again, and again; "He. Is. Mine. _Mine _damn you!"

"Spock!" Kirk yells, afraid that he might actually kill the man. Spock pays no attention, so Kirk yells again, this time hurling all the mental command he can at him as well –

"Spock we can't kill civilians! Stop!"

Spock punches the man once more, before dragging him to his feet –

"Get out –" he spits, breathing heavily, fists still clenched – "Or I _will _kill you" he hisses, before the man half runs, half stumbles from the alleyway, looking back over his shoulder at the Vulcan in terror.

Kirk raises his eyes nervously to meet Spock's, uncertain whether to be grateful or still afraid. When Spock looks back he realises – afraid. Very afraid. Spock's eyes are black and burning like coals, barely an ounce of humanity in them and even less Vulcan. He turns to Kirk slowly, stalking him like a predator.

"As for you" he hisses, in a soft low growl, a thousand times more terrifying than when he was shouting – "I have not even _started." _He rips Kirk's collar from his neck before closing his hand around his throat almost lovingly but also terrifyingly as though he might just crush -

"He was right about one thing –" he hisses in Kirk's face – "You _are _a slut, ad you are not leaving this alleyway until you have learnt your lesson –" he smirks, sneering – "_Captain."_

_x_

**Yup. I left it there. :-) **

**For anyone who didn't get it music references were to "Poison" by Alice Cooper and "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics (though I was hearing the Marilyn Manson version when I wrote this!) ….both of which are quite Spirky songs in my head.**


	4. Tear down my reason

**More major warnings! This chapter contains very graphic dub – con sex. Dub con may be putting it lightly, possibly rape is more accurate, I'm not sure….also I've somehow written Spock as ****_really _****sadistic and Kirk as just as masochistic – so if you hate that concept please do not read. I'd like to say that I don't think Spock necessarily ****_is _****that bad, but I do think he has the potential and I wanted to investigate it in this story. Also violence of a werewolf nature towards the end – though that at least is not related to the sex!**

4.

"Spock –" Kirk says, as calmly as he can, in the gentle hushed tone that is usually reserved for wild animals and psychopaths – both of which descriptions feel very applicable to Spock right now. Kirk has seen him in this mood a few times now but it never ceases to frighten him at least as much as it – somewhat guiltily – turns him on. He is aware that most Vulcans would only behave like this during Pon farr, but he is also very much aware that Spock is not most Vulcans and that, once his human side has been roused, especially to lust or anger, he is unpredictable to say the least.

"Spock – please – you don't want to –"

Spock's lips pull back in a snarl, face contorting with rage as he growls furiously, almost a roar and he drags Kirk bodily by the throat, to slam his back into the wall, pinning him like a butterfly –

"You will not presume to tell me what I do ad do not want –" he spits, his breath hot on Kirk's face, fingers tightening to bruise his ever – suffering neck – "Bath- paik Jim, you _know _what I want, you _know _what you do to me and still you bait me – you have no idea, you're a child and I am sick of your games –"

"Spock –" Kirk croaks, and Spock relaxes his grip enough to let him speak, though he pins his wrist against the wall cruelly instead – "Spock _he _attacked _ me! _I didn't do anything –"

Spock makes a noise rather like a snort –

"You _didn't do anything?" _he hisses, incredulously – "You forget Jim that I also saw you on that dance floor. I could excuse anyone for wanting you if you did not Belong. To. Me."

He twists his hands in Kirk's hair, hair stiff as dead leaves, pulling his head back roughly to kiss him, violently, without an ounce of tenderness. Kirk squirms, almost hurting himself with the effort of attempting to pull free. _Spock! _he thinks desperately – _We don't have time, we – _but he can feel his thoughts run dead against the fog in Spock's brain, no real thoughts in there to penetrate, just a throbbing red beat of lust and anger and pain -

"Yes – pain –" Spock breaks off to spit – "Do you think I _want _to want you so much? That I would congratulate myself on a wretched conquest like you? You disgust me and I _ache _for you, cheap, filthy human _whore –" _Kirk can feel Spock's body heave, tense and rippling from his ragged breaths. He almost feels for him but then Spock slaps him in the face with Vulcan strength and his ears ring as Spock throws him to the floor, shoving him face down into the pavement, growling incongruously –

"_I love you –" _though he sounds absolutely _furious _about this and then kicks Kirk in the stomach –

"Spock –" Kirk struggles – "Please no –"

Spock drags him out of the attempt to curl up, forcing him to his knees –

"Stop saying my name" he says, coldly – "And do not give me _no _when you do not mean it. I _know _you Jim –" he drags his fingers mercilessly up Kirk's leather clad leg, viciously palming his cock through his pants and smirking humourlessly to find him hard –

"Tell me, is that for me, for _him –" _he grips Kirk's erection hard enough to hurt – "Or for anyone who wanted you?" he spits, hauling Kirk's body towards him by the belt and grinding his own fierce hardness savagely against him – "It was _not _ a rhetorical question" he continues, irritated by not getting an immediate answer – "Though I will fuck you either way."

Kirk groans; he had so hoped he could get through the night without getting raped.

"You" he growls, both in pain and humiliation – "It's always you."

Spock pushes his head down so that he is thrown face first into the cold damp floor –

"You might do well to lave me in less doubt of this fact."

Kirk whimpers, hating himself for it, but being horribly torn between discomfort, humiliation, pan and simply wanting Spock to fuck him anyway.

"You test my patience" Spock snarls – "I could not care less what _you _want. _I _want to fuck you and you have made me wait for so long now that I intend to hurt you also."

To prove this point he slides a hand up Kirk's back, beneath the fishnet shirt, feels the muscles tense and then rips his fingers down the length of his spine. Kirk grits his teeth, knowing that Spock wants badly to hear him scream but neither wanting to give him that satisfaction or actually wanting him to stop. Spock rips into his skin again, and again, remorselessly gouging deep scratch marks across his shoulders –

"Damn you, you _will _scream –" he hisses, lip trembling with frustration. Kirk growls and turns his head so Spock cannot see where his eyeliner has run from sweat and tears. Spock grabs him by the hair again furiously, yanking his head up, making his back arch into him and twisting his face around –

"You _dare _turn your face from me?" he growls, threateningly – "I could break your neck _human –" _inexplicably this makes Kirk groan, and not in terror, narrowing his eyes at Spock and smirking defiantly. Spock curls his lip in disgust, though he is far from disgusted by that beautiful face, streaked as it is with black tears and pavement grime and reacting with naked lust to a death threat he would never carry out.

Spock spits in his face before letting go of his hair, holding him in place with a hand around the neck while his other snakes around his waist, working viciously at his belt and yanking down his trousers. He takes hold of Kirk's aching cock with one hand, while the fingers of the other dig punishingly into the exposed skin of his backside.

"You're disgusting" he whispers in his ear and Kirk shudders like this is a term of endearment.

Spock almost groans aloud, wanting so much to torment him further , but more than anything needing to get inside him _now. _He frees his own cock quickly, spitting into his hand for lubrication and holding Kirk as still as possible whilst guiding it forcefully into his unprepared body –

"Scream Jim –" he commands softly, mockingly – "Scream for me, slut."

This time Kirk has no choice but to obey, he squirms desperately, trying to pull away, to make Spock take it slower, but Spock holds him brutally in place, allowing him no relief from the pain as he drives his enormous cock into him relentlessly and Kirk screams and screams like he is being murdered – which it feels like he is, Spock's merciless cock tearing into him savagely, Spock gritting his teeth not to scream in animalistic pleasure but thinking –

_Fuck, so fucking tight –_

Kirk struggling and sobbing with pain, thinking back –

_No shit! That's what you get when you fucking rape someone!_

Spock makes a grunt of disgust and disbelief -

_This is not rape. I defy you to tell me truly that you do not want this – _

His fingers siding from Kirk's neck , across his face, seeking a genuine wish for him to stop, finding none and hissing with satisfaction –

_I didn't think so -_

- before he pushes his face back into the pavement, takes hold of his hips and slams into him brutally, Kirk's screams ringing sweetly in his ears and he rams him repeatedly, half dizzy with ecstasy –

_Yes. Like it when you scream._

- Subconsciously pounding him to the dirty beat of music that seeps from out the club walls, the muffled words resonating in Sock's brain – _Violate you, desecrate you, penetrate you, yes, help me get away from myself – help me, you tear down my reason - fuck you like an animal – _he growls aloud, losing himself in the sweet human flesh that he fucks to oblivion.

Kirk cannot help it, he sobs audibly with the pain and humiliation, Spock simply fuelled by the sound into fucking him harder, releasing all the tension, anger, need and lust in punishing, burning thrusts (_Youteardownmyreason) - _his heart pounds in his ears and he growls aloud, holding out as long as he can, both to prolong Kirk's suffering and because it feels so hideously good.

_Jim, are you crying? _He thinks with mocking, false tenderness.

Kirk whimpers in reply and makes a broken affirmative noise in his head.

_Good – _Spock snarls, mentally, the cruelty making Kirk shed fresh tears, though his cock throbs in Spock's hand, tingling beneath those skilled fingers. Spock fucks him for what feels like a brief forever, until Kirk fires out the unexpected thought –

_Spock, I love you –_

It takes Spock by surprise and he is almost hurt by the neediness in Kirk's mind – the unspoken fear that Spock has either forgotten this or no longer returns the feeling. It is this that makes Spock pause, ball deep in his human, his hands tingling with the touch of Kirk's exquisite cock – pause and reply –

_Never, beloved – never for a moment –_

- before it washes over him that Jim really does love him, love him completely, however much he hurts him and that for himself he needs reminding of this as much as he needs to remind Jim that he belongs to him –

_Fuck, Jim – _he thinks – _you have taken me over as surely as I have you –_

- all of this taking only seconds before Kirk repeats again –

_I love you –_

- and the force of the feeling makes Spock finally come hard, deep inside him and growling with the force of it, collapsing into the golden warmth of his body, Kirk coming into his hand within seconds before collapsing also, into the floor.

When Spock drags his eyes open again he wipes his hand on Kirk's pants, pulls out of him and smirks –

"You should see yourself –" he sneers – "Face down in an alleyway, trousers round your ankles –" _semen trickling down your legs like a common whore –_

- he turns Kirk over so that he cannot hide his face and his shame in the pavement. He looks so undignified, so humiliated, woozy and thoroughly fucked that Spock feels his barely just satisfied cock twitch again, the beast creeping back into take over his brain –

"More –" he growls, pulling Kirk beneath him by the scruff of his neck – "I want more –" he groans – _wretched human, cannot get enough of you, need you, want you, take take take – _

The fever is is just descending when they hear an almighty scream from further up the alley; a blood curdling scream and then a howl like a terrible memory from childhood – Kirk thinking _I know that sound from a dozen bad movies – _

- and Spock is suddenly on his feet, fighting back the tide, helping Kirk to his feet – Kirk rising unsteadily, hands shaking as he fixes his clothes, glancing at Spock doing the same. They both breathe deeply, looking at one another until they can do so steadily –

_Later?_

_- Later._

_Phasers?_

_- Phasers._

They run in the direction of the sound, rounding the corner into a wider street where a man lies bleeding to death, a massive half wolf, half man standing above him howling, blood dripping from jaws and claws. They fire simultaneously and reacts as though it has only just been stung before dashing off into the moonlight fast on all fours. Kirk runs to the dead man, who is not only dead but also –

"Aww for fuck's sake!" splutters Kirk – it is the man who had accosted him outside the club. He bends over him and sees bleary recognition in the man's eyes – also a gash across his neck from which blood seeps fast, dripping into the cobblestones.

"You –" he croaks.

_Spock stay back – _Kirk thinks_, if he recognises you too we'll get nothing –_

"What happened?"

The man shook his head –

"Looked – normal –" he gasps – "I tried – " he starts to laugh horribly – "_You _should know –"

- Kirk is only too aware of what he tried to do, and would have laughed at the irony if the outcome were less gruesome – " – changed –" the man croaks, his eyes closing.

"Spock okay get over here –" says Kirk, thinking fast – "Can you get an image out this guy's head?"

Spock nods, bending over the dying man to pick up what he can from his final moments – it might have seemed callous if he had not tried to kill him himself less than an hour before.

"Phaedrus?" Kirk asks, as Spock looks back up.

"Affirmative"

Kirk positively jumps up and down, hard pressed after all, to feel bad for the man who had attacked him earlier –

"Spock! Spock – Phaedrus is a werewolf!"

"I must concur with that evaluation Captain – though I fail to see why you are quite so excited."

"Spock you don't get it – he's a fucking werewolf!" Kirk grins like it's Christmas morning – "Oh never mind – anyway it could have been worse –" he indicates the poor bastard on the floor.

"I fail to see how that is the case."

"Well –" Kirk shrugs – "_You _could have killed him."

_x_

**Just remember, I DID warn you – it does get better though and Spock will redeem himself eventually after a bit more badness!**

**If anyone's interested I've changed all the chapter titles to relevant lyrics from gothically valid songs – they are (if anyone cares, I don't mind if you don't!) –**

**"On a gathering storm" – is from "Red right hand" by Nick Cave.**

**"Paint your face, the shadows smile" – is from "Burn" by The Cure**

**"Sweet dreams are made of this" from the song of that title by Eurythmics**

**And this chapter, " Tear down my reason" is from "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, the song I usually write porn to – and on re - listening to it that whole song is really Spock….in my head anyway!**

**I didn't want to make this a song fic, I just thought it would be kinda funny to references some of these classic Gothic songs that work so well for this ship! ….and I promise to use Alice Cooper and Sisters of Mercy in later chapters – I wouldn't forget them"**


	5. My senses tell me to stop

**Heaps less badness in this chapter guys! – Just a lot of dead and injured little redshirts! Also I realise I should have mentioned this before but – in case it's not obvious – Kirk and Spock are already bonded at this time which is why they can hear each other's thoughts at all times. I don't know if I'd made that clear!**

**Enjoy!**

4.

"Kirk to search party. Kirk to search party. Come in."

No answer, just static on all frequencies, Kirk and Spock running in the direction Phaedrus had headed in whilst Kirk tries to communicate with the search party. On the outskirts of the city they find the first one, choking and bleeding against the city wall. .

"Fuck! Jenkins – hold on in there!"

"Captain –" Jenkins gasps, trying to hold his torn throat together – "Captain….Phaedrus ….he's – he's a werewolf …."

Kirk closes his eyes for patience and tries almost successfully not to sound sarcastic when he says –

"Thank you Jenkins"- and has him beamed back up to the Enterprise –

"Tell Doctor McCoy to be prepared for further casualties. Kirk out." He pockets his communicator –

"Now where?"

"From the silence on all frequencies I would deduce that we should head towards the woods and attempt to salvage what we can of the search party, Captain."

"Good thinking Spock, c'mon."

They follow the white road out of town, leading up the hill towards the woods. More and more they find themselves following a trail of blood, splashes on the chalk road, bright in the moonlight –

"Fuck, Spock –" Kirk pants as they run – "It's hard to still find werewolves cool when they eat half my crew –"

"And yet you are still thinking Phaedrus is in your words _sexy."_ Spock replies, coldly.

"Damn it Spock can't you get out of my head now and again?" Snaps Kirk, rather than deny it and have Spock catch him in a lie.

"I would do that _Captain _if I thought I could trust you to go five minutes unobserved and remain –"

"Remain what Spock? This is really starting to piss me off." He skids to a halt, to see that Spock has stopped and is looking at him with a desperate mix of sadness and anger -7

"_Mine, _Jim" he says, sadly. He shakes his head in a quick jerk as if to knock the sadness out, replacing it with more of that deadly anger instead – "Fuck, Jim – what does it take?"

Kirk sighs –

"Spock, seriously, do we have to do this _now?" _

"I do not know Captain – do you _have _to be attracted to our quarry?"

_Quarry – _Kirk thinks, worried – a troubling sign that Spock is slipping back into predator mode.

"You wanna know what it takes, Spock?" he growls, taking hold of Spock's arm, angrily –

"_Trust_. That's all. Trust that I _am _yours; have enough damn faith in me that I can have a shallow attraction to someone – or something – without you having to rape me to stake a claim –"

He is embarrassed to feel his eyes prick with tears and looks away stubbornly for a moment. Spock catches his face in his hand and Kirk can feel him melting with guilt – not for hurting him but for doubting him –

"Jim –" he says, and as is so often the case, he needs not say anything else, Kirk can feel the love pouring from him and he melts into Spock's arms in relief, looking up at him and curling a hand around his neck with tender intensity –

"Spock –" he says, gently – "I _am _yours. I always have been and I always will. Nothing's gonna change that. Get mad by all means – 'cause frankly, it's fucking hot – but please don't hurt yourself with fear of losing my because you _can't –"_

Spock's eyes are wide – once the dam breaks on Vulcan emotions it is impossible to hold back – looking into Kirk's face he feels that sense of nakedness no-one else could make him feel – that feeling that Kirk sees right into him, looks straight at all that insecurity and fear and loves him anyway. He strokes Kirk's face with fingers that almost shake, gently tracing his lip and jaw, running the back of his hand against his cheek and pushing the hair back from his eyes with infinite gentleness –

_-Beautiful, so beautiful my Jim – I do not deserve –_

_Spock, shh, I can't hear that , not from you – _Kirk frowns and kisses at Spock's fingers – _like you said to me once –_

_"_Spock, you deserve _everything – _you deserve much better than me."

- _anyway it doesn't matter what we may think we deserve –_

"Jim, you are all I ever need –"

They melt into one another in a kiss both tender and deep. Fingers entwining in Vulcan kisses at the same time and the moon casts one long shadow of the lovers down the white ribbon of road and in that shadow they are one completely. Spock thinks how beautiful Kirk is in the moonlight, pale and streaked with black and silver. Suddenly his brain clicks reluctantly back to the present –

"Fuck –" he says, breaking away. Kirk nods, in the same place –

"Shit –"

"Werewolf."

"Werewolf –" Kirk nods in agreement – "We _need _to stop doing this."

"Affirmative."

They run on, stopping at the edge of the woods to beam up the almost dismembered ensign Hurt.

"Spock we need to think about this –"

"You are wondering how we are to capture or kill Phaedrus."

"These phasers are already set to heavy – I don't think it's regulation to kill our prisoner –"

"Starfleet regulation 206 states that a prisoner may be executed if they are a proven danger to the lives of the crew, Captain – I think we have adequate proof."

Kirk nods – "I just have a feeling phasers aren't gonna cut it. Spock, why is the Enterprise not equipped with silver bullets?"

"Perhaps you should take it up with Starfleet, Captain."

"Helpful Spock. Okay I'm having a plan – Kirk to Enterprise, Lieutenant Sulu please."

"Sulu here Captain."

"Sulu – do our botanical supplies contain Wolfsbane?"

"We have a supply of essence of aconite yes Captain."

"And do you in your collection have any pre twentieth century earth pistols?"

"….yes Captain" Sulu replies, a little less confidently.

"I need one, a round of bullets and the aconite beamed down to our location."

"Captain that pistol is irreplaceable!"

"I promise you'll get it back!"

"Doctor McCoy says how are his boots?"

Kirk looks down at his shoes, scuffed and streaked with dirt and chalk.

"Good as new" he lies through his teeth – "If it makes a difference the supplies are for Spock."

"Beaming them down soon as I can Captain"

"Thank you Mr Sulu, Kirk out."

He snaps the comm shut and sighs;

"Spock I'm just not feeling the trust today."

Spock looks at him with deeply mocking non – sympathy. While they wait for the items to beam down Kirk explains his plan to take Phaedrus down with the requested items –

"I need you for that Spock – you're a better shot than I am and that was after only ten minutes playing with old guns last week."

"I concur"

"Great. Thanks Spock."

"Captain we are going to need to find a lure to draw the werewolf to our location. May I ask what your mythology suggests as it appears to be all we have to go on."

"I guess – but that's not helpful as we don't have any nubile young women available – but I guess it's traditionally the sex pheromones isn't it? – yeah – werewolves are all about the sex – but damn it Spock I'm not gonna start shagging just to attract a –"

"I do not think that will be necessary Captain – may I suggest that it is tradition not logic that suggests a specifically female bait – we may in fact be able to use the next best thing –" he looks at Kirk both meaningfully and hungrily.

"Spock – are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"May I remind you Captain – you _were _the one attracted to the werewolf."

"Oh god fucking damn it!"

_x_

**Cannot believe I originally intended this fic for maybe just two chapters or so – I don't seem to be able to write Spirk without it just becoming epic! …and yeah I just want to do that "Girl hides behind tree whilst guy tries to take down werewolf" scenario…only with Kirk in the position usually occupied by the girl!**


	6. I feel an animal deep inside

**6.**

Kirk paces as they wait for the supplies to be beamed down.

"So let me get this straight –" he grumbles – "you spend all this time griping about how I put myself at risk and then you decide that using me as werewolf bait is the best shit ever –"

"You will not be at risk in this instance Captain, do you imagine I would let anything to harm you?"

"Spock _you _harm me."

"Exactly, it is _my _prerogative. You belong to _me _Jim and nobody else gets to touch you –"

Spock's voice begins to trail into a growl and the eyes watching Kirk intently, narrow and flash worryingly.

"Why do I still not feel so safe."

"After your excellent speech on trust earlier it would be somewhat hypocritical of you to doubt me now." Spock replies, somewhat acidly.

"Well – but what am I supposed to do? Dance around the forest with my metaphorical cleavage on display? Surely your _logical _advice is not just that I get out there and act slutty?"

"It is a course of action I never generally observe you to find difficult _Captain"_

"I really hate you Spock."

"That is both irrelevant and untrue –" Spock begins, at which point there weapons materialize between them. Spock starts loading the gun, first coating the bullets in aconite.

"May I confirm that you are certain that this is an effective method of rendering the creature inert captain."

"Well I'm really not certain, but I'd say like eighty percent sure yes."

"That is an inordinately vague calculation –" Spock winces, as though this actively hurts him – "Nevertheless. I will get Phaedrus in my sight and occupied with –"

"- gouging out my innards –"

" – and then take him out" Spock finishes, ignoring him.

"I'm hating this plan" Kirk moans.

"I shall then proceed to fuck you senseless" Spock states, as though he is merely suggesting that they beam back up. Kirk nearly groans, the groan feeling like it comes straight from his cock, to hear him state this so factually.

"Okay, I'm hating this plan less."

_x_

They move into the woods slowly, the trees dense and the autumn leaves thick on the ground. Kirk finds it a near impossibility to tread softly in the clunky, oversized boots and wonders how Spock manages to move so stealthily, barely making a sound, like a big cat on the prowl – it is also distractingly arousing. He wonders how he manages not to stand on twigs or even rustle the leaves much when for his part every step he takes crackles at the undergrowth.

_Your concern is invalid – _Spock informs him, picking it out of his head – _as you need to be found and I to remain out of sight. _

_- So I need to –_

_Run into the woods making all the noise you can, try not to get hurt and I will cover you. _

_-Okay – _Kirk thinks, and to himself – _I can do this thing._

He runs a short distance through the trees until they see a clearing up ahead, then yells as loudly as he can, hoping it sounded manly and not like a girly scream.

Not far off amongst the trees Phaedrus pricks up its ears at the piercing sound and its nostrils flare with the scent of something young and tender. The werewolf growls and howls with the thrill before chasing in the direction of this delicious temptation.

In the clearing Kirk hears the werewolf's howl and his blood runs cold at the sound –

_Spock – _he hisses in his head – _Spock you better not be too far away –_

_- I have you in sight Captain. Suggest you bear east and lay low, I believe Phaedrus to be approaching from the west. _

Kirk does not need telling twice, realising that he is standing in the middle of the clearing, entirely exposed in the moonlight. He darts to the edge and presses close against the largest tree, breathing heavily, afraid that he will be easily located just by the frantic beating of his heart.

It is a nightmare to stay still, he looks sideways, straining to see around the tree. At first he sees neither Spock nor Phaedrus in the clearing and then a crashing sound and the werewolf charges in, growling, pausing to gaze up at the moon overhead as though awestruck for a moment, enchanted even. Then is sniffs, Kirk sees it drool, silver strings in the [ale light, blood glistening around its muzzle – those razor sharp claws upsettingly answering all his questions as to how his crew members died.

Still no sign of Spock.

_Damn him, is he doing this on purpose to teach me some kind of lesson? I really need to stp pissing him off –_

The werewolf inhales deeply and swings its head to the right where Kirk is hiding. Kirk just has time to register the massive teeth and obscene erect cock, thinking _shit, does it want to eat me, fuck me or both? _Not sure which would be worse, before it makes for him. He bolts, not getting far before the creature takes a swipe at him, throwing him back into the clearing on his back. It pounces and Kirk can feel and smell its rancid breath on his face, closing his eyes and thinking _well fuck, this is it – _before the werewolf rears back, howling in pain. As it swerves aside Kirk sees Spock on the other side of the clearing, gun trained on Phaedrus. He shoots again and again, Phaedrus twisting and contorting as he is hit. Spock moves in closer aiming a final shot that takes the werewolf in the chest and it crashes, sickeningly onto the forest floor.

"Cutting it a bit fine there weren't you Spock?"

Spock does not reply, but Kirk could swear he senses a smirk inside him.

Spock swoops into a kneeling position beside the dying werewolf, its yellow eye rolling, fixing on his face almost puzzled. Spock cannot help but think – _what an intriguing creature, almost a shame to kill it – _he puts a hand on the beast's jaw to find out all he can about it in these final moments. He is surprised by the eloquence of its thoughts, and feels almost guilty because of them.

_Why? _It thinks – _killed me – why?_

_- I am sorry _he replies – _had to._

_Bested me – _it thinks, almost petulantly – _did not know –_

_- What?_

_That there was a fiercer beast than I –_

_- You are mistaken. I – I am no beast. _

The werewolf fixes it's bloodshot gaze upon him intently, and Spock can feel it actually laughing at him, painfully, inside –

_Certain of that are you? I know death, I know the bringers of death, I AM the bringer of death, I live it, and I see well enough what you are. You are a far worse thing than I –_

_-NO._

_YES. At least I know what I am. My life has been one of constant push and pull between two selves. Two states of being fighting for dominance – but I have never suppressed the beast as you do – lied to myself as you do. You see, I too am –_

Spock tries to close his mind, feeling Phaedrus look inside, thinking _this is not the way it should have gone._

_Yes! _The wolf thinks, triumphantly – _I too am a "Child of two worlds" – can you honestly say that none of this sounds familiar? That you do not know this struggle just as well as I –_

_- I do not –_

_You LIE! _The beast roars with all of its remaining inner strength – _You feel it as I do, every day – the need to change, to break, to take what you want – here take some advice from a dying beast –_

_- I do not need –_

_TAKE IT. That is my advice. Take what you want. Give in. Break. Take that human you so lust for and bathe in his flesh and blood – you want it, even as I did – more than I did – monster – we are the same you and I –_

Spock utters a savage growl, almost a roar and at the same time Phaedrus jerks his head snapping and grazing Spock's hand even as he tears it away from his face, breaking off the connection and leaping back as though from hot coals –

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" he screams, firing the last two shots furiously into the werewolf's head and continuing to pull the trigger even when the gun is empty.

Before it dies the werewolf smiles at him with gloating understanding. Its head flops to the side and, as Spock lowers the gun with shaking, quivering hands, Phaedrus transforms before their eyes until the only thing lying dead in the clearing is a naked, beautiful young man, skin shining pale and silvery in the moonlight.

_x_

**Feel kinda bad killing my oc off just as he was getting interesting! Oh well, more unadulterated smut in the next chapter folks!**


	7. Love will tear us apart

**Sex!**

7.

"Okay Spock –" says Kirk, really slowly, still on the forest floor, propping himself up on his elbows – "What the _fuck _just happened?"

Spock turns to look at him slowly, moving like one in shock. He lets the gun fall from his fingers.

"Killed it" he manages hoarsely.

"Yeah –" Kirk nods – "Yeah, I can see that – and don't think I'm not grateful – but you _did _scream at it before you filled it with lead and what in the hell was that about? _Jesus _Spock! – what'd it say to you?"

"It said –" Spock takes a deep breath, his heart hammering in his ears, his voice sounding far away- "It said we were two of a kind – him and I –" he sighs, silent for a long uncomfortable minute – "It was right."

Kirk frowns –

"What? Spock no – you're not – I mean that's –" he trails off. Spock nods –

"You know better Jim – so did he. Everything it said was true – I _am _a monster."

"_No _Spock –"

"Must I prove it to you Captain?" Spock snarls, frustration provoking him back into anger – "I have hurt you, used you, treated you abysmally – when the creature attacked you there was apart of me that wanted to watch while it ripped into you, raped you and broke you. I stopped it only because _I _wish to be the only one to do those things to you – that I try to suppress these urges only makes it worse and myself a hypocrite –"

"Spock, everyone has urges they don't like to have or admit to! Everyone struggles, that's just what feelings are – it's natural –"

"It is not natural in _me!"_ Spock growls furiously – "Jim I beg you, do not forgive me this – you should run from me as you'd run from him –"

"Spock I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you know what it told me to do?" Spock hisses, softly, threateningly – "It told me to lose myself in you, to break you if need be and – and Jim – I _wanted to –"_

"Spock –" Kirk says gently, as Spock almost stumbles forward, to drop onto his knees amongst the leaves next to him – "Spock I'm yours –" he reaches an arm around, his fingers caressing the side of Spock's downturned face – "I trust you." Spock hisses sharply, Kirk's touch like a knife, twisting in him. He grabs Kirk's wrist, turning to face him, eyes burning –

"You should not" he snarls – "It is _you _who does this to me, only you that makes control impossible – _You – _I should kill you for what you do to me, damn you –"

"But you won't" Kirk insists, less sure of it than he sounds.

"No" Spock agrees, almost sadly – "No Jim, I could no more kill you than I could myself – more than just never touch you again there is no part of me that can truly function without you –" he twists a hand around Kirk's neck, stroking up and down, his other hand twining fingers around to caress the wrist it holds so tightly.

"Jim –" he groans – "Jim, my life, my love, everything, k'hat n d'lawa – how do you bear it?"

"Bear what Spock?"

"You love me – I can feel it – even as I do you, how do you bear it? I fear I cannot –"

Kirk takes hold of Spock's belt to pull himself close against him, kissing the spot just beneath his ear. He trails kisses across Spock's jaw and into his neck –

"You can't ask me that Spock –" he says softly, all warm breath and kisses against Spock's skin, making him groan embarrassingly loudly – "Any more than you could ask me why I continue to breath –" he licks a long stripe up Spock's neck that causes him to almost cry –

"Spock –" Kirk says, and Spock feels his eyes prick to see those blue eyes looking at him with positive adoration – "Spock Phaedrus was wrong – you're my firs officer and a good one – but he was also right and I don't care if you _are _a monster, we're all divided – just make sure you keep the monster for me –"

"Jim –" Spock growls, teeth glinting in the moonlight, as an old forgotten line comes into his head, Kirk hears it in there and smirks –

"Why Mr Spock –" he grins – "What big teeth you have –"

Spock almost smiles and reaches for Kirk like he is drowning, pulling him fiercely against him so that Kirk is practically sat in his lap, pulling his head back gently and angling him back to kiss him deeply, teeth and lips and tongue – hungrily, as though to devour him. Kirk moans against his mouth and strokes Spock's neck, trying to press himself even closer to him. Spock feels his breath quicken looking down into that beautiful face and feeling those fingers tantalise his skin. He rolls his head back trying to stop the flow of fire throughout his body, but Kirk just slides his hand round to caress his throat, running his fingers slowly and sensually up and down, from his collarbone to just beneath the ear.

"Jim – please –" Spock groans – "Please stop –"

"Really Spock?" smirk's Kirk – "Do you _really _want me to stop?"

Spock thinks that if he does stop he might die and at the same time has an image so vivid he can almost feel it – of twisting those wrists back to throw him into the forest floor and fuck him until he breaks, scratching and snarling like an animal – he breaks the thought off harshly, with a hiss. The drowning feeling has returned, his head swimming in it –

"No –" he whispers – "Fuck – Jim, never stop touching me – I think I'd die –" uttering this so quietly, a stolen prayer in Kirk's ear – "_Fuck. _You make me so …." He groans – "_Illogical. _Jim – Jim you don't know what you do to me, what I could do to you if I were to let go –"

"Yeah Spock –" Kirk smiles, kneeling over him to look down, hands clasped around the back of Spock's neck – "Yeah I do - and you can, you don't scare me."

"_Really? _Spock looks up at him both wonderingly and hungrily – "Perhaps you _should _be scared. I could hurt you – kill you –" – _But you are beautiful beyond measure, _he thinks – _the closest thing to perfect I have ever seen. My Jim – you should see yourself now – your eyes, your smile, your hair in the moonlight, the silver on your skin – yes, I could consume you utterly –_

"Spock –" Kirk groans, rocking his hips maddeningly against his – "Please keep talking – 'cause there is nothing you could do to me that wouldn't work for me –"

"Can't Jim –" Spock's teeth clench, words failing – "Want you, need you, ketlio nash – veh, aitlu, aitlu – vaksurik –"

Kirk closes his eyes in the delight of victory, knowing that the lapse into Vulcan accompanies the loss of control;

"Ketlio nash – veh –" Spock repeats, lip quivering with the heat of it, hands working frantically at Kirk's belt, Kirk helping, kicking off his shoes – which are thankfully a little too big – squirming out of the clinging black leather like it is a chain around him. He drops back into his previous position to find that Spock has already taken his cock out and is obscenely hard and ready for him. This time it is Kirk who spits into his palm and rubs it into Spock's erection, Spock no longer able or even trying to stifle a cry at the feel of Kirk's hand upon him, staring up at him in worshipful adoration as the human rises to sink back down, slowly – delicious and horrifically slowly – impaling himself on the Vulcan's cock. He closes his eyes, adjusting himself to the feel, breathing out deeply to open himself further. Spock cannot take his eyes off him, roaring a wild animal roar of pleasure that subsides into a moment of stunning silence, just breathing, chest tight, before Kirk starts to move, gradually at first, the spasms around Spock's aching cock sending shudders all through him and he holds Kirk around the waist, his hands sliding up his body to remove his shirt until Kirk is perfectly naked, gold and silver in the moonlight. Spock's hands roam his back and his eyes drink in the sight of him riding his cock, one hand gripping Spock's shoulder hard and the other furiously working his own erection.

Spock tries to hold back on all utterances, knowing there are no words to be made at this point that are either necessary or make sense. But then Kirk wraps his legs around him until his ankles cross in the small of Spock's back and, necessity be damned, he cries out a perfect litany of curses mingled with Kirk's name. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock he thrusts up into him until he is the one setting the pace, moving Kirk up and down on his cock just the way he wants him until his ecstasy mounts to breaking point and he lets Kirk sink onto him completely, holding him crushingly close as he comes, Kirk burying his head and his screams in Spock's neck, quickly following suit and coming across both of their bodies, his ankles uncrossing, limbs falling bonelessly around Spock who hold shim tight, breathing hard against his shoulder.

For a long moment Spock just holds his human close, relishing the feel of his body, warm and slumped upon him, loving that he can hold him completely in his arms like this, reach to touch every inch of his skin. Eventually he shifts, awkwardly, into a kneeling position, pressing Kirk back firmly but gently to the ground, lowering him onto his back amongst the leaves. Kirk feels the world rustle around him, the floor a curious combination of scratchy and comfortable – pleasant. He smiles up at Spock who crawls up his body like a lion ready to mount its female. He cranes his neck up to kiss but Spock pushes him back down, hands kneading his shoulders, working possessively over his chest, lost in the luxury of touching him. His eyes glint, feral in the moonlight and in that light he might be seen to grin wolfishly –

_Mine – _he thinks to Kirk – _my prey, my own to take, touch, taste, consume- mine, my Jim – sweet, warm, delicious human –_

He licks up Kirk's neck, tongue playing around his ear until Kirk whimpers and tries to caress him back. Spock snarls, seizing his wrists and pinning him down, growling softly and kissing him savagely, making sure Kirk knows that he is the one being kissed and not the other way around. Kirk feels the Vulcan's cock twitch back to life against his thigh and thinks –

_God, really? So soon – again?_

"Yes Jim –" Spock growls, voice thick with lust – "Again. And again, until I am satisfied."

They are the last coherent words he manages before the only sounds he can release are growls and roars. He fucks Kirk. Fucks him over and over again in the clearing in the woods, the moonlight shining through the trees. Now and then the autumn leaves fall around the, spinning slowly; but the creatures in their mating notice nothing but each other.

_x_

**This is nearly it now folks, just one chapter to go and a gothically typical twist in this tale!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Some time later the silence of the woods is broken by a communicator, signalling the crews' wish to know what has happened to their Captain and First Officer. They are, at this time, a boneless pile of limbs, entangled beneath a tree. Spock has fallen into a half sleep against Kirk, one arm wrapped tightly around him, for any other creature in these woods to know that this one is his.

"Spock –" Kirk mumbles. No reply.

"Spo-ck –"

"Urh?"

"Comm's going off."

Spock blinks at him, head singing, all of him buzzing too happily to care.

"You're the Captain – you answer it."

"Oh my god, how old are you?"

"I presume that was a rhetorical question –"

"Spock, you suck."

"Affirmative Captain. Believe I proved this twenty seven point six minutes ago."

"Shut up Spock – wow –" Kirk sits up slowly, leaves in his hair and sticking to him with sweat.

"Pants – gimme pants – comm's in pants –" he slurs.

Spock hands him his communicator impassively.

"Kirk here. What's the emergency?"

"You tell us Captain!" comes Scotty's aggrieved voice – "First there's a werewolf, then we can't get hold of you for like four and a half hours – what the –"

"It's okay Scotty – chill – it's all sorted, no more werewolf – s'all dead –"

"Captain are your hurt? You're not on some kind of drugs are yer?"

Kirk snorts and tries not to laugh down the comm.

"No Scotty – no drugs, we're fine."

"Well we've located and beamed back the rest of the landing party – are you ready to beam back Captain?"

Kirk fights the urge to yelp, not wanting to appear back on the ship naked and bruised –

"Gimme ….ten minutes Scotty – I need to ….er –" _find my clothes! _– he thinks frantically –

_- Examine the body _Spock thinks at him, poker faced, already half dressed again.

"Yeah – I have to examine the body for ….like ….stuff ….Ten minutes. Kirk out!"

If he had not been Spock Kirk could have sworn that his Firs Officer had rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Spock you kill my brain" he moans, leaping around to find clothes.

"Evidently" observes Spock drily, valiantly forcing himself back into Enterprise- science – officer mode and not Rabid- beast/ sleepy – animal mode.

"God damn it where's my shoes – shit – Bones is gonna kill me –"

"Believe you kicked them in that direction sir, also I have Sulu's gun safe."

"Good" Kirk breathes, then howls again when he finds one of McCoy's precious Doc Martens lying in a pool of werewolf blood.

When they beam up five minutes later McCoy and Sulu are waiting for them expectantly, the former with his arms folded.

"Alright Jim – admit it! You were boning in the woods weren't you?"

Kirk goes red –

"Really Bones I don't know what you're talking –"

"Oh you _were! _You were boning all the time we were here worrying about you, you utter utter bastards!"

Quietly Spock hands Sulu back his revolver, Sulu nods, says "Thank you sir" as though he didn't hear a word the doctor said, and leaves them to it.

"Good god man!" roars Bones, looking down at Kirk's feet – "Look at my boots! Look at my mother fucking boots!"

"So – yeah –" Kirk edges around Bones and towards the door – "Yeah – I gotta – do – the ….thing –" and he bolts, legging it down the corridor.

"I'm gonna kill you!" roars Bones. Spock puts a cautioning hand on his shoulder –

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"I would advise against it doctor. Besides I can guarantee he is already in an adequate amount of pain."

"God damn it Spock I don't wanna _know _these things!" cries Bones, almost weeping. He catches sight of the hand Spock has placed on his shoulder and almost immediately becomes a functioning doctor again rather than an aggrieved friend with damaged antique shoes –

"Spock – you okay? You're bleeding."

Spock feigns surprise –

"I must have – cut my hand – I am not certain when –"

"Well – you're sure you're alright?"

"I can assure you doctor –" Spock frowns – "It's nothing – It's – just a scratch."

_x_

**So yeah, that happened! I surprised myself really but yes, there is going to be a sequel, mostly due to ****_Zedrobber _****pestering me for werewolf porn….but I didn't want Kirk to have some random werewolf so it's gonna be Spock! **

**That's for the near future though, in the meantime watch this space for more angst/ trauma fic coming soon!**


End file.
